1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway locomotives, more particularly shunting locomotives which may be adapted for remote control by radio and particularly provides improvements in noise insulation and in access for repair and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is nowadays especially important that shunting locomotives should be quiet, since they move only slowly and often remain stationary for some time in one place. A high level of noise insulation of the engine however tends to reduce the ease of access for repair and maintenance, which is a serious disadvantage when labour costs are high and when quick maintenance is required. Conventional shunting locomotives have one or more coverings or casings for the engine and associated equipment in the form of a fixed frame on which removable or slidable panels and/or hinged doors are mounted. Generally noise insulation is poor, and access is imperfect either because the panels must be removed and lain on the ground beside the locomotive or because slidable panels and doors when open cover each other or may obstruct the gangway beside the engine casing. An example of such a casing having a frame and hinged doors and slidable panels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,506.
An alternative approach to the same problem, which has not been widely adopted, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,237. This locomotive has two hoods which are telescopically slidable one within the other. Access is improved, but only to one half of the equipment at any time.
A different problem of access, though again in a railway context, is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,456 and 3,670,664, which show railway wagons (specifically a box-car and a flat-car) which have housings or coverings for the goods being carried which are liftable bodily from the floor of the wagon to allow loading and unloading. U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,456 in particular shows a rectangular envelope body with corner post housings protruding outwardly at each corner. Vertically disposed in these housings are lifting screws, which are rotated in common to lift the body by means of bevel gears, two rods extending longitudinally of the wagon and a chain connecting the rods extending across the wagon.